The Meaning of Colors
by LoonyLunabeam
Summary: Colors do have meanings! Don't know red? Well, don't worry, Rima, Nagihiko will help you ! /Rimahiko, Rima's LATE b-day fic/


**The Meaning of Colors**

**Pairing: Rimahiko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, though I wish I did .**

* * *

><p><em> ~Meaning of Colors~<em>

I paced around my room in frustation. I was so bored! It was a sunny Monday, and what was I doing? Pacing in my room because my parents were arguing downstairs.

"Rima, let's go outside! It's a nice day!" Kusukusu said cheerily.

I sighed. Sure, it would be nice to go outside, but what would I do? It's hot out there, anyway. With another sigh, I paced over to the window overlooking the backyard.

My backyard has a garden, filled with beautiful flowers that have been neglected for a while...

That's it! Gardening is good and fun, right?

I immediately ran down the stairs, Kusukusu trailing behind me. When I reached the bottom, my parents were at the table in the living room, still arguing.

I walked past them and acted as if I hadn't seen them. I grabbed my shoes and put them on quickly. As I was reaching for the doorknob, my dad immediately barked, "Rima, where are you going?"

I didn't know what to say... "I'm going to the garden."

"It's dangerous. Stay inside, we don't want you kidnapped again." my mom butted in.

I don't want to stay inside, please don't make me. What do I do now? Lying...no, I hate lying to them. "Why are you going outside, anyway?" my father asked.

"My room is too white! It's colorful outside!" I blurted out. What did I just say?

My parents gave me a stern look. "What's that suppose to mean?" my mom asked.

Without another word, I flung the door open and ran outside. My parents didn't try to stop me. They are probably arguing again. Who cares? I'm free!

Kusukusu smiled and hummed a happy tune as we headed towards the backyard.

As soon as we reached the grassy field, I headed towards the shed. In the shed has gardening tools I intended to use. I grabbed gloves, shovel, spade, seeds, and other gardening stuff. Kusukusu also brought along an empty watering can.

We walked to the garden and set the supplies down. I gave out a contented sigh and looked at the half-dead flowers. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple hair...purple hair?

I squinted my eyes, looking for the flash of purple I just saw. Hmm, don't see it. I shrugged and turned back to the task at hand.

"Kusukusu, what do we do now?" I asked my giggling chara.

Kusukusu stopped giggling happily and gave me a blank look. "Uh, what?"

I facepalmed. I forgot that Kusukusu was a clown, not gardener! Besides, I don't know a thing about gardening! Should have thought this through...

"Need help?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I whipped my head around. Who was that?

My chara smiled cheerfully. "Rima, he's right there!"

Kusukusu pointed to the mansion behind the yard. What I saw was a figure of a boy with long hair. Indigo. He was sitting on a tree branch waving to me.

So that flash of purple was actually indigo? Wait...long, indigo hair, mansion, friendly...Fujiskai Nagihiko.

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked the crossdresser, as I headed closer to his tree.

Nagihiko chuckled. "No, I've been living here for the past fourteen years, Rima-chan."

How could I not notice that? "Oh, so..why haven't I seen you until now?"

Nagihiko shrugged. "I'm usually inside dancing, or at Europe. Sometimes I come out, but you're never outside. Besides, you never came outside after the lady that lived there stopped coming out."

I instantly knew who he was talking about. "Wait...you mean you've seen me before?"

Nagihiko nodded. "Yeah, but I never really noticed you. I just noticed the lady, because she would actually talk to me."

I put my head down, my bangs covering my eyes. "She was my grandmother." oh no...am I...crying? Jeez, I cry easily...

The indigo-haired boy stared at me worriedly. Then, he suddenly yelled, "Rythmn!"

I didn't need to look up to tell Rythmn chara-changed with Nagihiko and jumped off the tree, into my backyard.

The next minute, Nagihiko was at my side, as I cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and made soothing sounds. Kusukusu, Rythm, and Temari watched on, a bit awkwardly.

You see, my grandmother was very dear to me. She passed away seven years ago...and hearing Nagihiko bringing her up...it just broke me. Yes, the mention of my dead grandmother made me, Mashiro Rima the Ice Queen, cry.

"There, there, you don't have to say anything." Nagihiko said soothingly. His voice was relaxing and calming...

"Can you help me, you know, gardening?" I said randomly, as I pulled away from his hug, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. I don't want to look weak.

"Sure, I know alot about gardening." he said with a smile. Grr...is he mocking me?

"Of course you do, after all, you are a girl deep-inside."

Nagihiko glared at me. Oh, it's on! I glared back. Sparks literally flew as we glared at each other intensely.

I was about to make a smart remark when, "Puh-oke!" and Nagihiko poked me.

"W-what?" I asked, bewildered. I mean, the dude just poked me! Funny how one second I'm crying, next I am glaring. Now I am angry, which is the same as glaring.

"I poked you."

"No dur, Einstein. I mean, why?"

"When you glare at me, it hurts my feelings." Nagihiko pouted.

"Oh, I didn't know the crossdresser had feelings. But, it makes sense. After all, he was, and still is, a girl." I said quite sarcastically.

Nagihiko sighed. "Want me to poke you again."

"No, I'm pretty sure you gave me a bruise."

Nagihiko just chuckled and kneeled down on the ground. He motioned for me to do the same.

I did, quite puzzled actually. "What? If we are going to help these flowers, we gotta get our hands dirty."

I glared. "I knew that."

"Sure, Rima-chan, sure."

With a sigh, I handed him the supplies that were laying by my feet. "Where are the charas?"

"Playing Hide and Go Seek." Nagihiko murmured as he studied some purple flowers.

"Why are you inspecting them that way?"

"Huh?" Nagihiko looked up at me, confusion changing into realization. "Oh, your grandmother may have put these in color order, but she liked doing things backwards." he smiled. "Besides, red is a surprise."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What? And wait, you came over to my house before?"

"You'll see, Rima-chan. And yes, I did. That was long ago, and I only came over once."

"D-did she tell you the color's meanings, you know, before she passed." my grandmother loved flowers and she loved colors. She used to tell me the color's meanings...

Nagihiko sighed sadly. "Yeah, told me all the color's meanings. She told me the day before she passed away, the only time I came for a visit."

"Do you know all of the color's meanings." I asked quietly. Colors are quite special to her. I remember her sating, "Life without colors...is no life at all."

"Yes, she told me all. How about you?" Nagihiko dug up some dirt with the...spade? Yeah, I think that's what it's called. He moved the dirt aside and put some seeds from the newly opened packet inside the hole, covering it up with dirt.

"All, except red." I said, as I passed him the watering can.

"Red, huh?" he smiled.

"Can you tell me what red is?"

"Let's go through all the other colors first." darn him, I just want to know what red is!

"Purple is for purple-headed crossdressers." I told him stubbornly.

"Haha, very funny, Rima-chan." Nagihiko glared at me before pulling out some weeds that were destroying the purple flowers.

Then what else can purple stand for? I remember my deceased grandmother telling me, yet I forgot what she told me.

So guess I'll leave it to Nagihiko to tell me.

"Rima-chan, I am not going to give you the easy way out. I know you were planning on waiting for me to tell you."

Okay, can he read minds?

"Royalty!" I randomnly blurted out.

Nagihiko looked up and smiled. "Very good, Rima-chan," he said, "It does stand for royalty. Purple symbolizes; power, nobility, luxury, and ambition. So it conveys wealth and extravagance."

Wow, lots of big words there. "So is that why your hair is purple?" I asked.

Nagihiko frowned. "I consider my hair as indigo," he said irritably, "How is my hair purple?"

"It just is."

"Purple also stands for: wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic." Nagihiko told me.

"Light purple evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings. Dark purple evokes gloom and sad feelings," I said, "Therefore, your hair causes everyone frustation and you must flee the country."

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Let's move on to blue now, Rima-chan."

I smiled and we both got up and headed to the blue flowers. "Now tell me," Nagihiko knelt down by the flowers and checked for weeds also. "What does blue stand for?"

Pondering, pondering, pondering. "Trust, right?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Nagihiko cheered and gave me a  
>Kukai-styled thumbs up. Copy-crossdresser! Get it? Copy-cat, but copy crossdresser for him...nevermind! "Blue is the color of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven."<p>

"Wow, that's alot. How do you remember all this?" I knelt down by him and began picking out some weeds, oblivious to the fact that I was actually helping Fujisaki. "Is it permanently etched into that small brain of yours?"

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "I pay attention...and my brain isn't small!" I smiled. This was quite fun.

"Light blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness." I said automatically. He nodded his head in approval.

"Dark blue represents knowledge, power, integrity, and seriousness." he informed me. "Now you remember blue?"

"Blue stands for the male Guardians too, right?"

"Sure," he made a small hole and put some seeds in it. "It could also stand for that." he then covered the hole with dirt and patted it down. I got the watering can and poured some little droplets of water on it.

"Time for green?" he asked while standing up am offering his hnads to me. "Let's go."

I hesitated. "You have germs."

"No, I don't! But if you don't want my help, then fine..."

"Wait..." I grabbed his hand and looked away from his face. "Pull me up." Nagihiko smiled and pulled me up, causing me to land on his broad chest and hug him. I blinked in surprise and stood still with shock. Was I...actually hugging Fujisaki Nagihiko?

"Come on." Nagihiko gently moved aside one of my stray strands of hair getting in my face then let go of my hand. He started off towards to a tree in the middle of the yard. I stood still, trying to process what happened. H-he hugged me...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and just followed him. He stared up and stopped at the base of a large tree. It was very thick and the leaves were many shades of green. "Pretty, isn't it?" Nagihiko whispered as he smiled at the tree.

I couldn't help but smile myself. "So what is green?"

Nagihiko reached put and poked a dark green leaf. "Dark green is associated with ambition, greed, and jealousy."

"Light green," I prodded a light green leaf. "indicates sickness, cowardice, and discord. Olive green is the traditional color of peace."

"You are memorizing it, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko smiled at me. "Yellow next."

We headed over to some daffodils and sunflowers. "I think I know yellow pretty well." I told Nagihiko as he studied the flower's petals.

"Okay, what is it?" he dropped his hands and gazed intently at me, smiling and encouraging me to go on. I blushed a very light shade of pink under his gaze and just stared at the tree trunk.

"Well, dull yellow represents caution, decay, sickness, and jealousy."

"Why tell me the sad yellow, Rima-chan?"

"I want to, now keep your mouth shut and listen." Nagihiko rolled his amber eyes but nodded to show he was paying attention.

I tapped my finger against my chin. Um, light yellow is..., "Light yellow is associated with intellect, freshness, and joy."

"That describes Hotori-kun." Nagihiko chuckled and I just smiled. "Well, we covered most of them. We need orange and then I tell you red."

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" we now headed to the orange flowers. Nagihiko nudged me. "What's orange?"

"Dark orange can mean deceit and distrust. Red-orange corresponds to desire, aggression, domination, and thirst for action."

Nagihiko clapped and smiled. "You are now on to Level: Red!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to hold back a foolish smile. I can't deny that I am actually having fun. I found it's easier to talk to Nagihiko liked this and not be glaring at him all the time.

"Time for red?" I piped up eagerly. I can finally found out what that color means. The Internet is unreliable, ad I would rather have my late grandmother's version of the meaning of red.

Nagihiko motioned me over to the red roses and I skipped over to him. Whoa...skipped? Just erase that from your mind and put 'happily walked'.

He took my hand, much to my displeasure, and gently nudged me to stand in front of the roses. "I wanted to show them how pretty you are." Nagihiko whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly and scowled, turning away from him and the roses. He is so corny!

I refused to say a word and tried my best not to blush. Nagihiko chuckled and wrapped his arms around my small waist. "I think you made the roses jealous, Rima-chan."

I finally allowed myself to blush. "You didn't tell me what red means." I managed to say without stuttering like an idiot, also known as Amu.

"Pink," Nagihiko pointed to a pink rose. "signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness."

"Feminine qualities, eh?" I smirked and poked Nagihiko's arm. "So is that your favorite color, Nadeshiko?"

Nagihiko winced but lowered his head and set it down on my shoulders. My poor shoulders can not bear the weight! "It could also stand for Amu-chan's hair."

"The many friendships she has and the many crushes. Seriously, that pinky should make her mind up already! The cat or prince?" Nagihiko chuckled as I ranted. I thought I heard a 'Hey!' coming from the bushes but I ignored it and turned to Nagihiko. "Next color of red please?"

"Light red represents joy, passion, sensitivity, and love." he informed me while playing with my hair. Why is he acting like this?

"Let me guess, all shades of red have to do with love?"

"Pretty much."

"Hm, tell me more."

Nagihiko sighed. "You bug too much. Anyways, dark red is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath."

"Is that all?" I was a bit disapointed. Red wasn't so special after all...

"Actually," Nagihiko lifted his head up from my shoulders and turned me to face him. He gazed into my eyes and smiled. "Your grandmother said you were to learn red yourself."

"What? How?"

"Red stands mostly for..."

"Anger, which is aimed towards you at the moment."

"Love, Rima-chan, love." he smiled.

"So...I was supposed to learn love by myself? Then why did you tell me? And I kind of already know red is mainly for love, you dimwit."

Nagihiko chuckled and cupped my china with both of his hands. Oh my gosh, what is he doing? Is he...

"I learned love from you. I hadn't even known what love was until you came along. When your grandmother told me about love, I didn't understand the full concept of it. But you...you changed everything. I apologize in advance, but I must do this. Rima-chan, I love you."

The next thing I know...Nagihiko's lips...were on mine. Just for a few seconds, then poof! They were gone. I stood there, shell-shocked. Did Fujisaki Nagihiko...just kiss me? My enemy? Oh my gosh...I am going to start freaking out!

Nagihiko stared into my eyes intently when I was zoned out. "Rima-chan?" he snapped his fingers in front of me. "Did I kill you...?"

"Y-you almost did." I blinked in confusion and stayed perfectly still. "D-did you just do that...?"

Nagihiko blushed slightly and turned away from me. "Yes...are you mad?"

"You confessed to me and took my first kiss..."

"..."

"I...can't say I am mad." Nagihiko turned to face me with shock evident in his eyes. "Really?" he asked in surprise and excitement.

I smiled and gazed down at my shoes. "Sure...I guess I have to say it. Because, Nagihiko, I have just learned love from you. You taught me love."

In one swift movement, Nagihiko scooped me up in his arms and hugged me. I couldn't resist giggling a bit. "You made me the happiest crossdresser in the world!" he shouted happily.

I rolled my eyes and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "There's more than one crossdresser in the world?"

Nagihiko chuckled and set me down. "Yes, Rima-chan."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks...for your help."

He took my hand and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Rima-chan!"

And the next thing I know, I am surrounded by my friends and charas as they pop out from behind the bushes, holding cameras in their hands. I didn't even tell them about my birthday! My parents forgot, so I thought they did too!

"And Rimahiko is born~!" Yaya yelled into the camera as she turned it off and ran forward to give me a hug. The rest of my friends came forward and gave me hugs also but all I cared about was Nagihiko.

I would have never cared about colors as old Rima, so why now? Well, Nagihiko, you taught it to me, that's why. Thanks for telling me about the meaning of red, also known as love.

I smiled and joined my friends as we chattered and prepared a table for my birthday meal. I have to say, this is the best birthday ever!

"Rima-chan, I have another gift for you." Nagihiko held up a small prism. "So your room won't be too white."

I took the prism and held it against the sun's rays. The colors of the rainbows flew put from it, creating a beautiful rainbow on the grass. "I-I love it..."

I smiled at Nagihiko. I can keep the colors with me now, in my plain, white room. I have the meaning of colors now, the definition of them. Isn't it grand that I get to admire them from a prism hanging in my room now? For, what would the world be without colors?

Amu immediately piped up, "By the way, just because I have pink hair..." and here we go... -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIMA! Quick note, Chapter 2 of As Memory Serves is almost finish, I just need to edit it. By the way, I made it on time! I TYPED THIS AT 11 PM SO I MADE IT BEFORE RIMA'S BIRTHDAY WAS OVER! *gives myself a pat on the back* :D Well, I just posted it on Feb 23 so...well it counts because I typed it on Feb 6! *pouts* Let's just pretend that counts~! So super sorry for the lateness ;-; if you guys actually bothered to check my profile, it clearly states the reason why I wasn't able to update on the exact date of Rima's birthday.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! (sorry for mistakes and if it doesn't flow smoothly...I tried X.X)**

**LoonyLuna, out~! xP**


End file.
